Just the two of us
by Devilish Dream
Summary: What is that bothering usui that cauing him to loose control whenever miaski and shintani is around... misaki still has not confessed to usui... suck at summary so please read and review
1. Sudden Act

JUST THE TWO OF US

I DO NOT OWN THE HEART CAPTURING AND WONDERFUL MANGA MAID SAMA. HOWEVER, I WISH I COULD.

I WISH I GET USUI AS MY GUY… UUUHHHHMMMM…. I SERIOUSLY WISH FOR IT.

SUMMARY - Whats that causing uneasiness between usui and misaki even though they are close….

Misaki still hasn't confessed yet…

**CHAPTER ONE – SUDDEN ACT**

It is a regular day at **seika high school. **When I mean this I say regular I mean this folks – "who do you think you are running in a corridor like that?" a sharp voice yelled. The three boys running in the corridor immediately froze at the voice. Here she came they all thought **THE DEMON PRESIDENT OF THE SEIKA HIGH SCHOOL **radiating the demonic aura around her. The boys quickly changed their pace and everyone in the corridor arranged themselves properly as the demon itself is here. The two boys were running half-naked around the corner of the corridor which caught the eye of the demon.

She rushed towards them "What are you two doing?" she said glaring at the two of them engulfing them in her demonic aura. They were scared as well as helpless on seeing her.

"I just said tidy up you little….. If you people were found again not in discipline, causing any trouble in school or to girls then you people are, going to experience hell and will be going six feet under the ground. Got ya," she warned every single boy present around her that moment.

Well this is the normal day at seika high school (so when I say next time you will get it easily). The demon who is feared by every boy and loved by every girl is **AYUZAWA MISAKI, **the student council president of the seika high. Well there is exception in this fear story, as a certain blonde-haired person did not fear her. Ayuzawa Misaki despises guys because of her father. Her father left her mother with the two children's with all his debt, which they are paying now by working too hard. Their household condition is not good. To cover up all the expenses misaki and her mother minako worked hard. Misaki got a younger sister suzana studying in middle school a very straightforward person. Apart from misaki's schoolwork, council work she also do a part-time job which she is not proud of well because she work as a maid in Maid Latte Café. She thinks if people find out about her part-time job then they will not respect (more probably we should say fear) her and all her hard work to change the image of seika high would be ruined. Nobody in her school knows about her part-time job not even Shizuko and Sakura her two best friends, but their exceptions everywhere; in this case there are two exceptions.

First – The idiot trio (I couldn't remember their name) who accidently found about her job. They hated her like every boy in the seika high before they discover her in her maid outfit and after seeing her in her maid outfit they become her fan. They regularly visited the café to catch the glimpse of the cute maid Misa-chan (her café name).

Second – **USUI TAKUMI **a rich heir with perfect looks blonde hair with jade green eyes, which can make any girl go crazy for her in total a look to kill but misaki, is an exception for him. Usui also found about misaki's job accidently and from that day, he became the close confidant of misaki. He often visited the café to tease misaki as he really like teasing her, which cause in amazing reactions from misaki. No one either in school or Maid Latte know about usui's personal life except misaki. He like misaki and everyone in the Maid Latte know this, he has confessed several times to misaki but she always thought that he just playing around teasing her. She herself didn't know about her feeling for usui and is confused totally.

Usui was standing outside the council room when miaski made that threatening statement. He chuckled…..

"What do you want now" misaki asked usui with an irritating tone as she enters the council room.

"Nothing just wanna see you" he replied entering the room behind misaki "Does it have any problem"

"Yes" she immediately replied and sits down at her desk starting to do her work.

Suddenly she felt hot air at her neck and suddenly she felt lips at her neck. She immediately stood up with hand on her neck and turn to see who was the one who dare to do such thing (we already know who is enough courageous to perform such an act). She blushed and her face was red when she saw usui standing behind her smirking.

"What was that for" she asked him still holding her neck.

"I just wanna kiss you" he replied like this is the most obvious thing to say "and since your head was buried in all the paperwork at your desk I reached for the easy approachable area which happens to be your neck."

"You perverted outer space alien, don't you try to do this ever again" she said glaring at him and settles to her chair and continued her work. The rest of the time passes with misaki doing her work and usui just staring at her. "You done prez" he asked misaki as he saw her putting the files in drawers.

"Yes" she replied.

They walked together to the Maid Latte. Usui also work their whenever the manager of the maid latte ask him to help. As he wanted to spend more time with misaki and he consider Maid Latte as his family so he accepted. They worked on their respective positions usui as a chef and misaki as a maid.

The manager of Maid Latte Satsuki and the other maids were always happy to see Misaki and Usui together; they perfectly see them as a great couple. Finally, the shift ended and usui waited for misaki at the back door of the café. Together they walked towards the Ayuzawa residence.

"What" suddenly misaki said turning towards usui.

Usui looked at her being highly amused. "What" he asked misaki.

"Why are you staring at me.? All the way you were staring at me, can't you look at other people or on the road" she complained to him

"I just wanna look at you and beside that you are really interesting to watch" he replied

"What kind of reply is that and what's all with the interesting thing" she asked him again glaring at him. He smirked and began walking again. He enjoyed teasing her seeing her getting irritated. They didn't speak for the rest of their walk home.

As they reach ayuzawa residence misaki turn around and said "ok then….. go home."

She turn to enter the house when suddenly usui gripped her hand making her turn towards him.

"What's this for and why?" she immediately asked keeping her voice low in order not to disturb anyone. She saw usui's serious face. `why he is turned up so serious all of a sudden` she thought looking at his face. His free hand snaked around her waist pulling her towards him.

"**EKKKKKK….." **was the only voice that came out of her mouth as she was really surprised first by his seriousness and now he was suddenly

Pulling her.

"What are you doing Perverted Outer Space Alien? Let me go idiot usui" she struggled to get free from his grasp but it was of no use as he was strong indeed.

His face began to move closer to her face, her eyes widen in shock she tried to move her head back but usui put his hand at the back of her head. She continued to struggle to get free but after few seconds she give up. She knew what's gonna happen next as she remember what usui was saying in school about kissing her. Their forehead and nose were touching. They remain like this for a minute or two, misaki was too shocked to say anything as usui's hands tightened around her waist. Misaki shut her eyes tightly and then she feels usui's breathe near her ear and he finally spoke "_**Nearly lost my senses."**_

_**A/N – FINALLY I FINISHED FIRST CHAPTER. THIS IS MY FIRST CO- FAN FICTION. I STARTED THE OTHER ONE FIRST BUT MY MIND IS FOCUSSING ON THIS ONE. DOING BOTH SIDES BY SIDE.**__**GIVE YOUR OPINIONS AND ADVICE WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BECAUSE IT MATTERS A LOT. SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME. THANK YOU.**_


	2. Innocent confession and perplexed feelng

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

_IF IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MY, THEN USUI WOULD HAVE BELONGED TO ME BUT USUI AS WELL AS MAID SAMA DOESN'T_ _BELONG TO ME._

Did you guys hear **Maroon 5** new single **'Misery'**? Its sooooo oooosssuuuummmmmm. I love it.

It's been raining here for three days and I feel captive in the house as I can't go anywhere….

Thanks everyone for the reviews and supporting me. Every time I read the reviews I keep giggling and blushing and my brother thinks I have lost my mind . Its feels so good to read that people really like your work.

_**My 1**__**st**__** three reviewers-**_

_**ooamekiko**_

_**Hotkaname**_

_**Mayu-chan24 and to everyone who added my story on their alert and favourite list**_

_**Thanks a lot….**_

**CHAPTER – TWO **

**INNOCENT CONFESSION AND PERPLEXED FEELINGS**

_[H__is face began to move closer to her face, her eyes widen in shock she tried to move her head back but usui put his hand at the back of her head. She continued to struggle to get free but after few seconds she gives up. She knew what's gonna happen next as she remember what usui was saying in school about kissing her. Their forehead and nose were touching. They remain like this for a minute or two, misaki was too shocked to say anything as usui's hands tightened around her waist. Misaki shut her eyes tightly and then she feels usui's breathe near her ear and he finally spoke "__**Nearly lost my senses."]**_

Her eyes were wide 'what does he meant by nearly lost my sense, what's this all about..?' she thought, but her thought was soon interrupted by usui's voice.

"It was hard to control myself you know…."

He raised his head and looks in her eyes, her eyes hold a mixture of surprise and shocked. This reaction was due to his sudden blabbering

"What are you talking about…" **misaki** asked as she looked in his eyes.

"It's just…" he replied keeping his hold on misaki both with hands as well as with eyes.

"What kind of answer is 'it's just' idiot?" she asked him being irritated, as she couldn't get the hold of what he means to say.

"It's just that…"he paused

"Complete the sentence idiot how am I supposed to know if you didn't say it" she said being irritated as well as confused.

"It's just that..." his grip around her waist tighten and he pulled her closer,(I can't say how close they are now as they were already very close plz imagine it…)

"It's about shintani "he finally said with his forehead touching, his voice being different to misaki "I don't wanna lose you misaki…"

"Whaaaattttt…." She squeaked

"I just don't wanna lose you misaki" he continued, "shintani has really not given over you and you know that. I just don't wanna fall behind, please help me….."

His last line caught her she was at loss of word.

"I have suppressed myself very much and now I have reached my limit so please help me get over this" his voice was so full of sadness that made misaki uncomfortable.

'_Reached his limit ha... need help'_ those were the words which were running in her head.

The eyes, which are always filled with amusement, naughtiness, and happiness right now, seem to be sad and lonely.

Suddenly a feeling crept over her and she cupped usui's cheek with one hand and tiptoed she brought her lips towards his and finally she covered the only distance between their body i.e. their lips

The warm feeling engulfed both misaki and usui…

Misaki knew what she was doing she knew that usui liked her and she also hold feeling for him but still deny it as she think he is just playing around making fun of her, but right now everything to her seems to be right.

She enjoys usui's lips over her gently stroking.

She enjoyed feeling his lips crush against hers.

**USUI'S POV**

I felt a touch around my cheek I lifted my head to see misaki and before I know misaki's lips were pressed against mine.

'Misaki' I thought 'What is she doing and why is she kissing me? This situation how this happen'

'Ohhh… so I told her'

He smiled and kissed her back.

**NORMAL POV**

The kiss was gentle and intense, sweet and fierce and almost inviting.

All misaki knew was how this moment seemed so right to her…

Finally, they parted.

They both were breathing hard especially misaki as she was breathing really fast in order to catch her breath.

"That really was a wonderful surprise, I didn't mind doing this daily" usui said teasing misaki.

"Shut up you…" misaki replied immediately though she was out of air "PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALEIN". They didn't loosen their hold on each other.

"**I LOVE YOU MISAKI…" **usui immediately said out of the blue, misaki was caught completely off guard. She has heard him say that he likes her but not love her.

She was speechless well who won't be.

'Just a second ago he was gone to another dimension, then he was teasing me and now he is serious what's wrong with him' she thought.

She wanted to yell at him for saying stupid nonsense but she remembered how sad his eyes were before and now its shows affection only.

"I hate you idiot..." she replied hiding her blush

"So what were you blabbering earlier about shintani you idiot" she asked usui raising her eyebrow.

"That was…. Nothing" he replied

"Really, I asked what that was. Explain …." She said pushing him away and crossing her hands across her chest glaring at usui.

"It's pretty late prez; we will talk about it sometime; go and take a good sleep ok. See you tomorrow at school. Good night and thanks for earlier" he says touching his lips; misaki grinned her teeth on this action of his and then he gave a chaste kiss on misaki's lips and turn to leave. Misaki blushed.

"Hey wait..." misaki called usui

He turns to look at her. "Are you okay na…." she asked him looking worried.

"Ya, what happened" he replied as well as questioned her.

"Stupid usui, go home straight and relax ok. Good night" saying this she enter her house.

**AYUZAWA'S HOUSE (MISAKI'S POV)-**

Misaki sat down to study after shower but her mind drifted towards what happened earlier.

'What did usui meant by that he can't lose me it's not like I'm a prize and what about shintani and how am I suppose to help that idiot when I don't know from where to begin with' she thought being frustrated, everything to her seems to be puzzled.

'It's too unusual for him to say that, there must be something going on that I don't know and I have to know that' she thought closing her book which she was reading

'Truly shintani has told me that he will not give up on me but it's not like they are rivals or anything and above all that usui said **I LOVE YOU **to me, he admitted that he reached his limits…' she slide to her bed closing her eyes 'Is usui really serious about that or was it just a heat getting to his head… ARRGGGHHHH…. It's so confusing' she shut her eyes tightly.

She covered her face with her hand and then it strikes her when she touched her lips.

'_**He kissed me...'**_ she froze for a minute and then she outspoken her thought _**"NO I kissed him..."**_

His lips felt so warm and gentle while kissing me at that time what was that electrifying sensation running across my body' she thought as she grabbed the blanket and covered herself tightly.

'It was as I felt happy…really happy and I hate it because I don't love that idiot' she frowned and drifted to sleep...

'Tomorrow I'm gonna find out what's the problem with usui...'

**USUI'S APARTMENT-**

After getting a shower usui came and stand near his huge window, wearing his glasses he look outside.

'Whatexcuse you gonna make this time' he asked with no one in particular.

**A/N** – THANKS AGAIN finally chapter two is complete. So how is that?

Did you guys hear Justin bieber boy sure got talent? I'll update next chapter soon so see ya…

Do review…


	3. Confrontations

JUST THE TWO OF US

_I DONT OWN MAID SAMA AS I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITTING STUFF BUT I CAN MAKE IT MINE BY WRITTING MY OWN STORIES._

_SO CONCLUSION IS THAT NO MAID SAMA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME EXCEPT THIS STORY, ITS ALL MINE._

_THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING._

In INDIA we usually add 'na' during our conversation just between the friends so might catch up 'na' in few of my sentences. Just need to clarify that so you guys didn't get confused

**CHAPTER THREE - CONFORNTATIONS**

Its morning and all the classes are about to start **seika high** our dear president is on school rounds but her mind was not with her but thinking about the incidents that happened last night.

'Why I kissed usui' she struggled hard to admit the fact that she was the one to kiss usui 'and what's about shintani? I guess I have to ask them about what's going on' she thought.

Soon the lunch break arrives and this time misaki decided to confront shintani about usui as she was unable to see usui during the school as he didn't disturb her early in the morning like he always do.

Misaki saw shintani sitting in class she stand next to her and ask

"Do you and usui talk about something recently shintani?"

Hearing usui's name shintani stiffened and misaki notices the tension that suddenly she felt around the boy.

"So you guys talked ha..?" she asked making it more like a statement rather than a question.

"It's not like that misaki, I didn't talk to him I just told him that he is not good for you and also as I know how he feels for you that make him my rival and I'm not going to lose to him" he replied with the anger. Saying this he left misaki.

Misaki was left alone as she saw shintani disappeared in the end of the corridor.

'There is something wrong with the way he talks. Both usui and shintani are acting weird today first that idiot didn't show his face to me half of the school time, he didn't came to visit me in council room during lunch. There are sure lot of answers I want from him and now shintani is so cold 'she thought.

'But why I'm bothered about that perverted alien as I should be happy. Ya it's better that he have not disturbed me till now it's so relaxing' she smiled while thinking.

"Ya who need that alien hanging around me torturing me. I'm happy without him" she exclaimed as she stands in the corridor with the demonic laugh frightening everyone standing there and then left for her class.

Unknown to her a figure was standing at the corner listening to misaki closely. As soon as misaki walked away he also turned to leave...

**SHINTANI POV –**

"Why did misaki-chan asked me about usui" he grinned his teeth.

'It's really hard for me to see them together, Usui is always with misaki and misaki seems to be happy with him but still how can I make myself believe that he truly deserves misaki. What's there in usui that causes misaki to stay with him and not with me?' he thought

"No matter how close they are usui doesn't deserve someone like misaki' his hands clenched tightly together.

**NORMAL POV – **

The school was over and misaki was doing her work in the student council room.

Suddenly the door of the room opens. Misaki didn't bother to see who the person is who entered the room as she knew who the person is and before the visitor could say anything she quickly said not even looking up from her work

"Don't disturb me idiot PERVERT and don't you dare to sit on my desk, why are you even here Idiot Usui. Don't even thi..."

"Uhhh... Misaki, what are you saying" a voice came before she could finish her sentence.

She quickly looked up to see who was the person entering the room.

"Shintani... what are you doing here? School is over already you know ..." she asked the boy being highly embarrassed as she mistaken him for usui.

"I wanted to see whether you are gone or still working. You were expecting usui aren't you as whatever you said earlier meant for him right?" shintani asked her.

"Well..." misaki was loss at word.

"I'm done here" she quickly changed the topic "so are going for work" she asked pilling the paper together.

"No I was planning to go to maid lattee. You will be going there rite lets go together" he said.

"Ok" replied misaki.

Both left the council room they didn't seem to notice but usui was standing at the door. He saw the two of them leaving and he closely look at misaki 'she seems to be happy and relax' he thought.

'That's the thing I never made her. Whenever she is with me she is all tensed up and really conscious' he walked towards the school gate.

**AT MAID LATTEE-**

Both misaki and usui were at their position. Suddenly kitchen door opened and the manager of the cafe came in

"Usui-san where are you? Usui-san" she cried his name running all over the kitchen.

"What's wrong manager" usui replied as he came from the changing room as his shift was quite over.

"Are you alright today, is something wrong usui-san?" she asked usui being worried.

"I'm perfectly fine manager. Why are you asking?" he replied being confused.

"Few customers's said that the omelette rice you made was without salt and the dessert was lacking some of your regular ingredients. You never do such a mistake, there must be something that is bothering you right" satsuki said.

"There's is nothing wrong really. I'm just tired" he replied

"Then its better if you take rest and you can take day off if you don't feel better tomorrow ok" saying this she dashed back to serving customers.

Usui grabbed his things and headed towards the door ass he was heading towards the back door he saw misaki serving shintani and two seems to be very happy to him.

He remembered how frustrated she looked when he is with her but she seems really calm with shintani. He shrugged off the thought and headed towards the door.

'She totally forgets about me today' he thought and left.

After misaki's shift was over she was about to leave when manager called her.

"Misaki..." she called out.

"What is it manager" she said turning around.

"_I_ just wanna ask you something" she said.

"What is it all about" she inquired.

"It's related to usui san". Satsuki replied with a worried look on her face.

"Usui..."misaki did in a high pitch voice "what's about him, now what has he done that idiot i really..."

"No...No... He has done nothing wrong" she immediately said cutting what misaki was saying seeing her demonic aura arising.

Misaki seemed to be confused now.

"I'm worried about him..." manager continued.

"Worried about him but why?" misaki questioned.

Satsuki told misaki everything that happened earlier in the cafe and how he was lost while working in the kitchen and how he answered when she asked him.

"So I just wanna ask you is usui-san alright I mean I felt like something is bothering him. Is everything okay with you two as he also didn't seem to wait for you today like he always do. He seems to be sad, depressed and disturbed. I thought you might know something as you are always with him." manager said looking to misaki.

Meanwhile misaki was completely lost thinking about usui

'I haven't seen him whole day today but it didn't bother me I felt so relaxed today. Maybe when I'm with usui I felt comfortable' she thought.

"Misaki... misaki. Are you listening" misaki snapped out of her thought.

"Sorry manager. I don't know anything about this situation" misaki said.

"Ok. You can leave now but try to figure out and solve usui's problem" manager said bidding her goodnight.

Misaki left the cafe and walked towards her house thinking about what manger said.

'Usui sure is getting weird first he was acting like a lost lonely child yesterday night, second I haven't seen him whole day not at school nor even at cafe and above all he didn't wait for me today to walk me home' she thought suddenly she stop on seeing the dark figure in the park sitting on the swing.

"Usui..." she spoke and walks towards the boy.

She stops near the swing. Usui was looking at the ground lost in his own world.

"Usui" she again called but receive no answer. She was bit tensed as well as worried since she saw usui spacing out.

'It's so unusual for him to space out' she thought

"Usui..." she called again she extended her hands and shook his shoulder.

The touch to his shoulder comes like a hit which bring him to the reality. He looked up and saw misaki kneeling down to keep her head lower down to his level.

"Hn..." was the voice that came out of his mouth.

"Ayuzawa what are you doing here?" he asked misaki looking at her puzzled.

"That should be my question you idiot. What are you doing here sitting in the park at this time of the night? You left the cafe earlier you should have headed home instead of sitting randomly at anywhere" she commented to his question.

"I was figuring something so I lost the track of time. Sorry" he replied "I'll be heading home now"

"Good night" saying this he stood and begin to walk away.

Misaki saw the sad glint in his eyes and she called him

"Usui... Are you okay. You seemed to be spacing out today and I haven't seen you today all day. Is everything fine?"

He turned around and gave a smile "I'm fine prez, just busy with some work of mine" but sure his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay then. Goodnight "said misaki as she was about to turn she heard usui.

"I thought you wanted to know some answers but I guess you didn't bother now" usui said and walked away.

Misaki froze at her point on hearing what usui said.

**A/N - **Done with the another chapter hope you will like it, so go on and hit the button that say review this chapter and tell me about it. Forget about any grammatical mistake I mean c'mon we can't perfect everything right.

I'll not be able to update fast as my entrance exam is next week so I'll be focusing there but for sure after exam I'll be back and guys I was planning on doing a one shot but I could decide on which manga I should so could you suggest. Please help me select from one of these –

Maid sama,

Gakuen alice,

Ouran host club,

La corda d'oro,

Colourcloud Palace. Suggest me ok..

So see ya...

LOVE YOU ALL AND DO REVIEW AND SUGGEST ME


End file.
